The present invention relates to a new configuration for the dimples on a golf ball surface which improve the flight characteristics of the ball.
According to the United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.) rules, a golf ball may not have a weight in excess of 1.620 ounces or a diameter smaller than 1.680 inches. The initial velocity of balls conforming to U.S.G.A. regulations may not exceed 250 feet per second with a maximum tolerance of 2%. Initial velocity is measured on a standard machine kept by the U.S.G.A. A projection on a wheel rotating at a defined speed hits the test ball, and the length of time it takes the ball to traverse a set distance after impact is measured. U.S.G.A. regulations also require that a ball not travel a distance greater than 280 yards when hit by the U.S.G.A. outdoor driving machine under specified conditions. In addition to this specification, there is a tolerance of plus 4% and a 2% tolerance for test error.
These specifications limit how far a struck golf ball will travel in several ways. Increasing the weight of a golf ball tends to increase the distance it will travel and lower the trajectory. A ball having greater momentum is better able to overcome drag. Reducing the diameter of the ball also has the effect of increasing the distance it will travel when hit. This is believed to occur primarily because a smaller ball has a smaller projected area and, thus, a lower drag when traveling through the air. Increasing initial velocity increases the distance the ball will travel.
Drag on a golf ball is also reduced by forming a plurality of dimples, generally circular, in the outer surface of the ball. The dimples serve to reduce the pressure differential between the front and rear of the ball as it travels through the air.